


Observation

by RhineGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Bondage, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: "You never saw me, Doctor," Will whispers, voice crackling with emotion, though the inflection is all wrong."When you came up behind me? No, a complete surprise," He agrees.
Kudos: 2





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill, asking for [ Blind!Hannibal](https://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6595563#cmt6595563) and Will.

A hand on the back of his neck startles him out of his reverie, bringing him back from his sleep-like haze and into the present moment. He has been abducted, but the information is not quite concerning, not yet. The aching on his face is extreme, but muted by the drugs flowing into the back of his hand. He is not certain what Will Graham has done besides hit him over the head and tie him to a chair. They are not in either of their houses, but the scents are muddled by drugs and disorientation.

He leans subtly into the hand as it curves, warm and strong, up his neck and into his hairline. There, gentle fingers toy with the ribboned ends of the blindfold, making the stinging flesh around his eye sockets sting in protest at the pressure. The room smells of something like milk and blood, viscerally human.

"You never saw me, Doctor," Will whispers, voice crackling with emotion, though the inflection is all wrong.

"When you came up behind me? No, a complete surprise," He agrees.

The fingers clench, pulling the blindfold sharply now, and he barely contains the grunt of protest that builds in his chest and threatens to burst from his throat.

"I'm not talking about that," Will snaps, and he is angry now, nearly choking himself with it before he manages to get himself back under control. What Hannibal would give to be able to turn and see the expression on that gaunt face, to see Will Graham struggling against the weight of demons and darkness. Such a beautiful operatic performance.

"Then I'm afraid I don't know to what you are particularly referring," He says neutrally, making no effort to struggle in the cuffs pinning him to the chair, even as he tests their strength. He is lightheaded from drugs and pain and the giddy sensation that he has won, despite their positions, because now Will sounds darker than he has ever dreamed, panting in his ear with a feral creature's grace as he unwinds the knot holding the blindfold in place.

And the crescendo of triumph dies just as it begins to mount, leaving Hannibal almost breathless with shock. He goes still under the hand now petting, stroking across his hair, like a man and his favorite horse after a particularly bountiful race. It isn't a blindfold at all, he realizes, as it flutters down to his lap. The cool air on his face is as painful as it is soothing.

"Eyes see," Will whispers quietly, letting those fingers dance across Hannibal's throat. "But they don't observe."

Hannibal knows now what that pungent, bloody smell is. He knows he will never see again. When the hand drifts, from his hair, down his neck, and further still, moving in bold, firm strokes down his spine, Hannibal shivers.


End file.
